This invention relates to a locking device for a wooden planing machine, particularly to one having a simple structure but surely locking stably a machinery base of a wooden planing machine and improving weakening of locking force caused by wear and tear of components in a conventional locking device for a wooden planing machine.
Conventional wooden planing machines generally have a machinery base combined movably up and down with four posts. And in order to increase stability. of the machinery base, there is a locking device provided between the machinery base and the posts, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,949.
However, the referred conventional case has comparatively many components not easily combined together, and the connect rods should have high precision so as to obtain effective locking operation. In addition, connect rods, springs and clamping members may be weakened in their locking force caused by wear and tear after a period of use.
One objective of the invention is to offer a locking device for a wooden planing machine, wherein. tightening pins are limited to move straight in sleeves, enabling the direction of movement quite accurate.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a locking device for a wooden planing machine, wherein a handle is only needed to press lower in case of the components having some wear and tear, then locking force of the device can be further effected, improving lowering of locking force that the conventional locking device has.